federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Jackson Moyer
Jackson Moyer is a special forces intelligence agent who dabbles in both legit intell operations, as well as some S31. Originally with an interest in the New Maquis, his wide range of talents have placed him in a unique spot within the division. Not usual for undercover missions, however qualified, he shows his talents more as a medical specialist. Family Information Immediate Family Born April 10, 2371. *Parents - Benyan Rona (2352) and Benyan Sebarr (2350). *Adoptive Parents - Rachel Moyer (2338) and Stephen Moyer (2330). Shortly after the occupation, several Bajorans wished to start their lives, including the Benyan's who married young in hopes of having everything they never had during the Occupation. However, the adjustment was hard and Jackson's biological mother was unable to cope with motherhood despite her wants for a child. Suffering from extreme postpartum depression and other PTSD's from the evens of her life before the Cardassians left, she and Sebarr made the tough decision to give their son, Benyan Jax, up for adoption. Jax had spent two years in an adoption facility but with all the children there already it was difficult to get children out quickly. When his adoptive parents had come to Bajoran a year before to live on Deep Space Nine, his father was a medical officer working for Dr. Julian Bashir. Unfortunately in 2372, Rachel had a miscarriage and discovered any other attempts at having children would be harmful or unsuccessful. Both hearing about the plight on Bajor decided to adopt and eventually found their way to the facility with Jax. Hoping to keep some parts of his name intact, they renamed him Jackson (calling him Jax for short) Benyan Moyer - making him have a Terranized name. Because he was adopted out, he has had no contact with his siblings, however he is aware of them. Sibling(s) *Younger Sister - Benyan Ana (2380). *Younger Brother - Benyan Turin (2385). Extended Family *There is no information available in regards to Jackson's cousins, and he has no nieces, nephews or in-laws. *Dog - Leia (female Collie) Personal Life While Jax has had several relationships with women, they were mostly off and on. He has been too dedicated to his education and then later his career to get so involved. He had a serious girlfriend in highschool named Marla Shriver, but they broke up in his second year of the Academy when he entered into Red Squad. Jax mainly likes to have casual partners that he meets in bars or women he has repeat meetings with. Samantha Elbrunne Jackson met, Samantha Elbrunne, when she enrolled in the Intensive Espionage Program and he was her instructor. After mentoring her through the courses, she eventually resigned from them. Later, he had to rely on her when a Section 31 mission went wrong. Her curious nature was put into full force and she thought he was a Yeerk, prompting her to kidnap Moyer. This lead to her induction into S31, making her and Jax partners. His feelings developed gradually and were made known after she rescued him from Romulans in summer, 2406. Being engaged to another man, however, prevented them from having anything more. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2388-2392, Jax enrolled to obtain his medical degree. In his second year, he was accepted into Red Squad. He spent his first year as an acting Ensign, before he took Chief Medical in this third year and finally was Commander in the fourth. He then spent 2392-2394 obtaining his full medical degree at the Vulcan Science Academy. Upon graduating, he started an interest in the New Maquis organization but was too much of a proud officer to join them. Instead, he re-enlisted into Academy training and took another three year course for intelligence work from 2395-2398. Military Record After graduating from the VSA he had spent one year serving as a LtJG on Vulcan in their Starfleet hospitals. Once he had decided he wanted more in his career he went back to school. In 2398 after his graduation, he had went to work for Starfleet Intelligence. Spending the first two years as mainly an out-of-field officer, he had stayed under the radar. In 2400, Jax had been approached by the organization Section 31 and sent on his first missions. For one year he had involvement in Syndicate relations, mainly with Vidor LaTorian and his weapons deals. Often used for unauthorized interrogations, Jax's knowledge about species anatomy gave him the nickname of Jax the Ripper among his colleagues in S31. While still unknown to the official intelligence community, Jax continues to work as a liaison for official interrogations as a Lt. Commander, as well as training in the Starfleet Intelligence Academy. In 2403, he was given official status as a trainer in elite programs within the Academy division (such as the IEP - Intensive Espionage Program), as well as lending his expertise for the occasional S31 mission. Years as *Ensign: N/A *Lt. JG: 2392-2394; *Lieutenant: 2394-2400; *Lt. Commander: 2400-Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star': Give to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Meritorious Service Medal: '''Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. *'Ogawa's Cross:''' Award given to those officers who have used current medical technology and applied it in an original manner. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Medical Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:All Characters